1. Technical Field
Disclosed herein are methods and systems to compress and decompress sequences of images, such as video frames.
2. Related Art
Imaging systems, such as infrared cameras, hyperspectral imagers, and high-resolution monochrome cameras, may generate relatively large amounts of data. The data may be compressed for storage or for transmission to reduce communication bandwidth requirements.
Compression techniques include relatively lossy techniques, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) format, which may permanently alter and potentially lose some of the data.
Lossless techniques are relatively complex to implement and may not provide a desired level compression and corresponding reduction in communication bandwidth.